


i hope you, yeah you, you come around

by beware_of_you



Series: only love [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Flashback, Garcia is done with her shit, JJ is oblivious as hell, they're so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_of_you/pseuds/beware_of_you
Summary: girl's night ft mutual pinning and garcia being completely over their oblivious bullshit
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: only love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838533
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	i hope you, yeah you, you come around

**Author's Note:**

> emily: (holds big neon flashing sign that says "jj i'm in love with you")
> 
> jj, in true wlw culture: (big gay sigh) why doesn't emily love me i just want her to love me :c

_She smiles around the lip of the beer bottle she brings to her lips, eyes shining with amusement as Penelope eagerly, but quietly, talks about one of the worst dates she's been on._

_Penelope gestures wildly with one hand from the recliner beside the couch, the other firmly gripping her own bottle of craft beer from a local bar. "—And then his car broke down in the middle of nowhere, no gas station or cell service for miles and he has the nerve to ask me to stay put while he goes for help because someone just had to stay with his "precious baby." She drops her head and looks at the other two women with an exaggerated look of disbelief. "Excuse me, you want me to do what?"_

_Pressed almost flush against JJ's side on the small couch (practically a love seat), Emily chuckles and shakes her head sympathetically. "He really wanted you to stay out in the middle of nowhere with his car?"_

_JJ has to bite her inner cheek to hold in a shiver at the rough, husky sound that falls from the older woman's lips. She feels like this moment is the ultimate cosmic tease. That Emily is so close to her, close enough that they could practically be spooning. Every fiber of the blonde's being is crying out, begging her to just give in and reach out, to be bold enough to make a move like envelope Emily's hand in hers, or place her arm around her waist._

_Instead, she grasps onto the baby monitor looped at her waist, trains her focus mostly on the video monitor beside Penelope rather than on Emily's side profile. Though, god, it's so difficult because the alcohol in her system tints her pale cheeks with the softest shades of pink and her lips look so full and so kissable and—_

_"Yes!" Penelope quietly exclaims, as to not wake Henry, who's upstairs and completely oblivious to the world. JJ snaps her attention back to her best friend, focusing on her story as a distraction. "As if at least four of those exact type of cases don't cross JJ's desk every single week! I know how that story ends, buster. He couldn't have paid me to sit with his stupid sports car."_

_"What'd you do?" Emily wonders as she leans foreword, inadvertently pressing her thigh firmly against JJ's. It takes everything in the blonde not to groan and slam her face into the coffee table out of frustration. Why the universe is testing her boundaries, is teasing her so cruelly, she has no idea. The simplest move from Emily makes her heart clench in her chest. Every time she smiles at JJ, her breath hitches in her throat. Every moment she spends helping her with Henry just feels so right, like it's meant to be, and yet it just makes her spiral further and further._

_JJ knows she's well and truly fucked._

_She's in love with a woman that means so much to her, but is simply just seen as a best friend in that same woman's eyes. It sucks. It hurts, probably way more than she'd really like to admit, but all she can do is bite her tongue and keep her feelings to herself. Emily's way too important for her to lose._

_She comes to again when she hears the two women laugh as softly as they can, Emily swatting at Penelope. "You didn't!" she exclaims softly with a gasp._

_"You bet your ass I did!" Penelope says. "Walked three miles in heels back to the nearest gas station, called the guy a tow truck and got a cab home." She rolls her eyes and takes a sip from her bottle. "I haven't dated another realtor since."_

_Still chuckling, Emily gently nudges JJ's side. "What about you? Any crazy first date stories?"_

_JJ smiles briefly, shrugging a shoulder as she finishes off her bottle. She carefully sets it down on the table. "Not really," she admits finally. "The craziest date I can really think of off the top of my head happened in college."_

_"Well, please, don't leave us with all this suspense!" Penelope insists, eyes shining brightly as she leans forward. "Come on, Jayje, we need details!"_

_JJ sits back on the couch, playing with a small band on her finger Emily had gifted her for her birthday. It was silver with Henry's birthstone inlaid in the middle, fit perfectly on her pointer finger. It's so simple, but it's such a meaningful gift and JJ loves it so much. It lets her have some reminder of her son when the team goes away on cases, reminds her of him when things get a bit difficult in the field._

_She swallows as she twists it on her finger, smiling a bit as the memory dwells on her. "It was a night of a meteor shower and..." She pauses only briefly. "My girlfriend at the time organized a nighttime picnic on the football field to watch it. It was nice, really sweet," she admits fondly before her lips wobble up in a smirk. "But the sprinklers came on just before it started. We both got drenched before we even made it off the grass."_

_Penelope pats her friend's shoulder sympathetically. "You poor things!"_

_"It was a cold ass night too," JJ chuckles with a shake of her head. "It's still one of the better dates I've been on, though."_

_"Honestly, that's adorable," Penelope gushes. "If they're not willing to take me on a moon lit picnic to see a medeor shower, they're not worth my time!" She leans back in the chair, puffing out a disbelieving snort. "That's, like, just above the bare minimum. Is that sad that's all I want in a relationship?"_

_"Of course not," JJ assures her honestly. "It's realistic standards."_

_"Someone giving the bare minimum would definitely be an improvement over my last few boyfriends," Penelope muses with pursed lips._

_"Maybe we just have pretty shitty taste in men," JJ deadpans._

_"Probably," Penelope shrugs, taking a swig from her bottle. "I can at least say that my taste in women has never steered me wrong before. At least I have that going for me."_

_JJ's throat feels dry all the sudden. She clears her throat and grabs a second bottle from the table, popping open the top before taking a drink. Her voice sounds hollow, longing when she finally murmurs, "Yeah, me too."_

_"What about you, Em?" Penelope suddenly questions the silent brunette, who startles slightly when she's addressed. "Surely a stud like you has incredible taste in women. Any one catch your eye as of late?"_

_Emily just smiles secretly once she's composed herself, winking over at the colorful blonde. "That, my friends, is classified information," she smirks before she stands up. "I think I'm going to head out. It's getting late."_

_"I'll walk you out," JJ offers, standing up from the couch as well._

_Emily flashes her a warm smile. "Yeah. Thanks, JJ."_

_"Come on! At least give us some details!" Penelope begs._

_Emily shrugs on her coat with a small smirk. "It's all on a need to know basis, PG. Right now, you don't need to know."_

_"Unfair," Penelope mumbles, causing Emily to chuckle as she heads towards the door._

_"I'll be right back," JJ promises her friend as she pulls on a jacket. "I have the monitor on me, but Henry should be just fine."_

_"I got it," Penelope waves her off. "Go." When Emily's far enough out the door, she mouths hastily to JJ. "Make a damn move already!"_

_JJ shoots her a warning glare before stuffing her hands in her pockets and closing the door behind her. It's freezing outside, the entirety of her sidewalk covered in snow and ice. The sides if the road are piled with a thin layer of ugly gray slush from the rock salt that blankets the asphalt. She chews nervously on her lip, looking over at Emily as they walk to her car. "Will you be okay driving in this? I can call you a cab."_

_Emily flashes her a brilliant, warm smile. "Nah, don't worry about it. I'll manage it." At JJ's disbelieving look, she turns and faces the blonde, slowly walking backwards. She raises her palms up in the air in mock surrender. "I promise, I'm sober enough to navigate it."_

_"Em—" JJ starts uncertainly, stopping in her tracks when Emily gives her another megawatt smile before she, too, pauses. She closes her eyes and brings the tip of each pointer finger to her nose before she starts to recite the Russian alphabet._

_JJ swats her arm playfully, a smile on her face at the older woman's antics. "Okay, okay. You proved your point."_

_Emily opens one eye with a grin. "So, I pass my field sobriety test then, Agent?"_

_"You passed," JJ confirms with an easy smile. "Though, you could have proved it to me without showing off, Miss I-Can-Speak-Three-Hundred-Languages."_

_Emily's responding smirk is cocky as she walks backwards to her car. "Eight," she corrects. "And certain parts of five other languages, but that's not important."_

_JJ laughs lightly. "And so modest about it, too," she teases._

_"You know me. I'm an expert on modesty," Emily beams, turning back around._

_They stop just at the driver's side door of Emily's car, both silent. The air between them is slightly awkward, thick with anticipation as they wait for either one of them to speak first. Emily twirls her keys around a finger, JJ grasps her hands together slightly, stretching her arms out in front of her._

_Finally, she clears her throat, sighing softly as she finally looks over at the brunette. "Thank you," she suddenly starts with, tucking a piece of hair behind her own ear. "I don't think I tell you that enough."_

_Emily's responding smile is soft. "You tell me that every day, every time I come over to help with Henry," she reminds the blonde softly._

_"I know. I know, it's just..." JJ pauses. "You don't have to help out and you do it anyway. You always come over when I ask you to and sometimes you just... show up to help out and it really means a lot."_

_"I know I don't have to. But I like helping you out with Henry," Emily confesses. "I like spending time with you. I like spending time with Henry." She swallows, voice small and vulnerable. "I like that you trust me enough to call me when you need help."_

_"Of course I trust you," JJ promises thickly. "I trust you with my life, with Henry's." She chokes up, folds her arms over her chest when she timidly admits, "You mean a lot to us. To me."_

_Emily's hand is warm against her chilled cheek. "You're important to me."_

_JJ stares up at her, heart pounding wildly in her chest. She leans into Emily's palm involuntarily, closing her eyes briefly at the warmth she provides._

_She shuffles her feet slightly, opening her eyes with a light yelp when she slips on a patch of ice. Emily is quick to react, grabbing her waist firmly and pulling her back onto her feet, onto solid ground. A worry line forms between her eyes as she frowns. "Are you okay?"_

_JJ freezes, staring up at Emily because their faces are just inches apart. Both are very much sober, much more aware of their actions. She swallows audibly, hands still gripped tightly on the other woman's fore arms._

_Her eyes lock on Emily's. Emily's on her's. The concerned frown that had adorned her face is gone, now replaced with an expression JJ can't quite pinpoint (it's not negative, nor is Emily making a move to pull away, which eases her tension significantly)._

_Her eyes flicker briefly, really a split second glance, down to Emily's lips before they move back up to her eyes. The warm chocolate brown orbs she's so familiar with seem a bit darker, and she's almost certain she imagined it until Emily leans in._

_JJ releases a shuddering breath because, holyfuckingshit, this is not happening. This is some blissful, hyper realistic dream. The woman who she's absolutely head over heels in love with is certainly not about to kiss her and this is just her selfish imagination running wild. But she can feel Emily's breath just ghosting her lips, her hands on her waist, smell the unique mix of alcohol and a fruity mint on Emily's breath, hear her own heartbeat thudding wildly in her ears and—_

_The monitor looped on her pants crackles to life with the sound of Henry cooing like he always does in his sleep, but it's enough to startle both woman back to their senses._

_JJ's eyes fly open with a soft gasp, Emily moving her face back as if she had just been electrocuted. JJ runs a hand through her hair, glancing back at her door just to compose herself so she doesn't look back at Emily and immediately burst into tears. Her cheeks burn in shame, at just how much she wanted the kiss to happen, at how disappointed she is that it didn't happen._

_"Talkative little guy, even in his sleep," Emily cracks lightly, though her own eyes are dull and her voice doesn't have that same underlying tone of humor beneath it._

_JJ smiles thinly, folding her arms back over her chest. "Yeah," she agrees quietly, clearing her throat in an attempt to sound remotely normal. "You'll be okay on the way back to your apartment?"_

_"Promise," Emily murmurs softly._

_JJ's shoulders slump slightly as she nods. "Okay. Call me when you get home so I know you made it back in one piece?"_

_Emily's smile is small, but genuine. "I will," she swears. She leans in, leaves a soft, lingering kiss on JJ's cheek before the blonde can react. "Good night, JJ," she adds quietly before getting into her car and slowly making her way out onto the road._

_JJ watches her car disappear down the street, slowly bring a hand up to her cheek in wonder, a "good night" still on her lips._


End file.
